


Alive!

by Jestana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees Sherlock for the first time since Sherlock "died".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kayjaykayme.tumblr.com/post/52300025736/reunion-photo-manip-sorry-not-real-yet) photo edit by [Kayjaykayme](http://kayjaykayme.tumblr.com). When I first saw it, I seriously thought it was an actual set picture, but no such luck. Beta by Swingandswirl on LJ.

Not for the first time in his life, John Watson was speechless. And the cause of this lack of speech was, also not for the first time, one Sherlock Holmes. The man the whole world had thought was dead, having jumped from the roof of Bart's Hospital right in front of John.

Yet, here he was whole and hale and _alive_ , offering John a small, hopeful smile. He didn't even remember deciding to do it. He just balled up his fist and punched Sherlock, as hard as he could. His friend stumbled back a few steps, his head snapping to the side from the force of the blow. Wiping his mouth, he looked at John with surprised eyes. "John?"

"I thought you were dead!" he bellowed, ignoring the pain in his knuckles. "I saw you jump! I went to your funeral! I _grieved_ for you. I even went back to my therapist because every day without you _hurt_ so damn much!"

To his horror, he realised he was crying, tears spilling down his cheeks. He drew in a shuddering breath, trying to stop the tears, but they kept coming. When he felt Sherlock's hands on his arms, pulling him close, he resisted, pushing his hands away. His friend persisted, though, tugging him into a hug. In the end, he gave up resisting and pressed his face into that damned scarf, breathing in the scent of Sherlock. _He's alive!_


End file.
